The Invasion
Disc 1: Episodes 1-4 Commentary Commentary by Frazer Hines (Jamie McCrimmon), Wendy Padbury (Zoe Herriot), Nicholas Courtney (Brigadier), Chris D'Oyly-John (Production Unit Manager), Steve Maher, James Goss, Mark Ayres. Flash Frames: Reanimating The Invasion A featurette about the creation of the animated episodes, including interviews wtih the team at Cosgrove Hall. (11'30" | TBC | 2006) Love Off-Air An affectionate tribute to the people dedicated enough to capture the soundtracks of Doctor who throughout the 1960s in the days before video recorders. Includes interviews with the fans who recorded Doctor Who off air, and with Mark Ayres, who remastered these soundtracks for the new animation. Produced by James Goss and Rob Francis. (15'17" | TBC | 2006) Character Design A short featurette showcasing Steve Maher's character design drawings and tests for the animated episodes, including an unused animated version of the Doctor Who titles, plus original concept designs for The Doctor, Zoe, the Brigadier, Vaughn and Isobel. It also features the first animation test with the Doctor's eyes moving and blinking. (2'52" | TBC | 2006) Trailers Two animated trailers for The Invasion. (1'08" | TBC | 2006) Production Subtitles Text commentary by Martin Wiggins providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Disc 2: Episodes 5-8 Commentary Commentary by Frazer Hines (Jamie McCrimmon), Wendy Padbury (Zoe Herriot), Nicholas Courtney (Brigadier), Chris D'Oyly-John (Production Unit Manager). Evolution of the Invasion Cast and crew recall making The Invasion. This documentary features contributions from actors Wendy Padbury, Frazer Hines, Nicholas Courtney, Kevin Stoney, Sally Faulkner, Peter Halliday, Edward Burnham and Ian Fairbairn, plus script editor Terrance Dicks and production assistant Chris D'Oyly-John. Produced by John Kelly. (50'00" | TBC | 2006) VHS Links Nicholas Courtney's links to camera from the BBC Video 1993 VHS release. (3'00" | 4:3 | 1993) Production Subtitles Text commentary by Martin Wiggins providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story cut to segments of Don Harper's original score, including some cues which never made it into the finished programme. (7'23" | TBC | 2006) Additional Special Features The Cyber Story A brief history of the Cybermen in the classic series. With director Morris Barry, writer Eric Saward, costume designers Sandra Reid and Dinah Collin, Cyberman actor Mark Hardy, voice artist Roy Skelton and Professor Kevin 'Human Cyborg' Warwick. Narrator: James Coombes. Producer/Director: Brendan Sheppard. Available on Attack of the Cybermen. (22'52" | 16:9 | 1992/2008) The Cyber-Generations A gallery of Cybermen through the history of the series, set to music from their stories. Available on Attack of the Cybermen. (7'51" | 4:3 | 2007) PDF Materials Radio Times listings for Attack of the Cybermen and The Invasion, plus a 1969 article from The Listener magazine by Cyberman co-creator Kit Pedler. Available on Attack of the Cybermen. Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Invasion Category:Missing Story